The present invention relates to a new and distinct mandarin hybrid [Citrus reticulata] tree selected for fresh fruit consumption. This new tree, named ‘UFGlow’, produces seedless fruit with orange flesh having good fresh fruit eating quality for commercial production in mid October to mid November at Gainesville, Fla. ‘UFGlow’ is a promising candidate for commercial production in that it produces seedless, easy-peeling fruit that ripen before frost and can be grown in north central Florida and similar climates.
‘UFGlow’ originated in a cultivated area in Gainesville, Fla. where it was propagated and tested. The female parent of ‘UFGlow’, [(‘Clementine’×‘Orlando’)×‘op’] originated as an open pollinated seedling of an F1 hybrid between ‘Clementine’ (unpatented) mandarin and ‘Orlando’ (unpatented) Tangelo. The male parent of ‘UFGlow’ was ‘Kishu’ (unpatented) mandarin. ‘UFGlow’ was selected in 2010 in a cold hardy citrus breeding program and tested as Fla. 10-02sm. ‘UFGlow’ was budded onto P. trifoliata (L.) Raf. and ‘Carrizo’ (unpatented) rootstocks. Trees remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit have transmitted through an asexual generation.
‘UFGlow’ was first asexually propagated in Gainesville, Fla. by budding and veneer grafting vegetative material (buds) from the fruiting seedling tree onto juvenile seedlings of standard commercial rootstocks.
‘UFGlow’ differs from the female parent [(‘Clementine’×Orlando)×‘op’] in that ‘UFGlow’ ripens earlier, is easier peeling and has no seed. ‘UFGlow’ is larger fruited and ripens earlier than ‘Kishu’. The standard cultivar that ripens at a similar harvest window is ‘Fallglo’ (unpatented) mandarin and its mutant ‘U.S. Early Pride’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,724). Fruit of ‘Fallglo’ and ‘U.S. Early Pride’ are larger, more acidic, with a light orange peel color, they are seedy (‘Fallglo’) or have low seed count (‘U.S. Early Pride’), and are more difficult to peel. ‘UFGlow’ fruit are smaller, contain no seeds, are easier to peel, and have lower acidity. ‘Fallglo’ and ‘U.S. Early Pride’ trees suffer from limb dieback similar to ‘Robinson’ dieback, while ‘UFGlow’ does not suffer from this problem. The leaves of ‘Fallglo’ and ‘U.S. Early Pride’ are narrower, giving the tree a willow leaf aspect. Leaves of ‘UFGlow’ are broader.